Scooby Doo and a Robin too in the Aliens Return
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: After the events of TAI, Mystery Inc. is in Gotham, summoned into space via a message to the batcomputer. What awaits them out there? Will they run into Crystal and Amber again? Will there be an epic mystery to solve? Find out, as Robin and Mystery Inc. take on another case!
1. Chapter 1

Gosh _d__angit!_

Robin leapt to another support beam above the warehouse. He scanned the area below, looking for his teammates. All he could see were Scarecrow's goons, frantically searching the room for him.

_Great._

Scarecrow had escaped Arkham, and Batman was on an off-world mission with the League. Robin threw a smoke bomb down below, and as the gas rose, Robin descended to the warehouse floor crawling with goons. Under the cover of smoke, he took out Scarecrow's men with ease, breaking noses, and cracking a few ribs in the process. As the smoke dissipated, Robin looked over his handy work and dusted his hands. He smirked. He looked behind him when a crate shuffled suddenly. Out rose the heads of a brown haired man and a Great Dane.

"Like, are they gone?" The shaggy haired teen asked shakily.

"Reah? Are Rhey gone?" His dog followed.

"They aren't gone, but I don't think they'll give us any _more_ trouble." Robin replied.

Relieved, the two cowards rose from behind the crate. The young man was about Robin's age, with a baggy green shirt, brown bellbottoms, and a slight beard. The Great Dane stood to about waist height, with a blue collar, and a big black spot on his back.

"Like, we can always count on you to have our backs, Dick!" The brown haired man, Shaggy, said, forgetting to use Robin's codename. He let it slide.

"Reah! Rhanks!" The dog, Scooby, joined in.

"It's what I do," Robin slightly boasted. "Let's join up with the others."

In a room on the other side of a warehouse, a ginger girl was dangling in a net, set high above the ground, and her two friends, a blonde guy, and a brunette girl, were trying to get her down, but were preoccupied.

The blonde, Fred, swung a lid at one of the pumpkin masked goons that belonged to a certain Scarecrow. The lid hit the goon in the gut, and immediately, he went down. The brunette, Velma, was taking a more straight forward approach, hitting advancing lackeys in the knees, sending them down. Placed on one of the crates next to the dangling girl stood the main man. Red contacts glared at the fight below through holes in a straw mask. A small, brown sunhat sat upon the figure's head, and the rest of his clothes made him look like someone had plucked him out of a cornfield.

This was Scarecrow.

The villain cackled loudly as the sound of more fists hitting jaws broke out below. Under the mask, he smirked brightly, taunting, "You fear what will happen to your friend, don't you?"

Fred shouted, "Don't you dare harm Daphne!" His break in action to respond gave a goon ample opportunity to slam him to the ground. Scarecrow cackled, and danced giddily on the makeshift platform he was on. He made his way over to the ginger girl, before sticking her with a needle through the net, asking, "Now, what do _you_ fear?" The girl let out a series of screams as she lost her grip on reality, and delved into the chambers of her mind. Scarecrow once again let out a string of cackles.

His pleasure was soon interrupted, as the sharp whir of a metal object hurtling towards him, made him take cover. The batarang flew to the wall behind Scarecrow and sharply pierced it. The sounds of fighting died down, and soon, every goon was out. Scarecrow looked down below, but didn't see any signs of the bat. He began to sweat when suddenly, the sound of boots hitting wood met his ears. He turned around just in time to be met with a fist to the face, belonging to a certain Boy Wonder.

GCPD officers, escorted Scarecrow and his army of goons to Arkham Asylum, and Blackgate respectively. As the scene died down, Robin turned to the Mystery Inc. gang, "Hey, it's not often you guys come to Gotham, how about you guys come to the Batcave with me for a while? Just to hang out a little bit before you go."

Fred said, "Sure! We'd love to!"

"Great," Robin replied. "Bruce may have my head when he gets back, but hey, I think you guys deserve it!" He turned to his R-Cycle. "Let's go!"

* * *

At the Batcave, Alfred couldn't make enough things to eat even if he was at full cooking capacity. The two garbage disposals called Shaggy and Scooby-Doo simply ate _too much_. While they were polishing of Alfred's tenth blueberry pie, Robin was scanning the web for anything interesting, trading crime fighting tips with Velma. Sure, he never went up against Creeps Crawley pretending to be the Ghost of Nantucket, but with villains like Killer Croc and Joker to beware of, maybe he could learn something from Velma.

Ever since their first mission together, Batman and Robin were considered pals of the Mystery Inc. As crime evolved, so did they all, and now when their paths overlapped, they were an unstoppable crime fighting team, and villains didn't stand a chance, monsters or no. And that's why Robin liked Mystery Inc. Sure, not all their members were exactly… competent, but they still got the job done no matter what.

So maybe Velma could help him decipher what the heck was scrambling the Batcomputer's screens. Several characters that vaguely resembling text spilled across the screen in bright yellow. They flashed every time a new character was added and eventually it stopped adding text. The whole entourage of teens inside the Batcave stared at the screen in shock. Robin turned to Velma, who just shrugged.

Okay then, what now? Robin tapped onto the keyboard of the Batcomputer, bringing up its advanced translating software. The Batcomputer registered an alien language, that much was certain, but it could only partially decipher the message. They would simply have to be smart enough to fill in the gaps.

The message went as follows: a U followed by an alien letter, G, followed by three more alien letters, then an M, gaps, E, entire word-long gaps in translation, G-O-V, gaps, S-E-C, gaps. The only fully translated words came at the end: "SCOOBY DOO" and "SHAGGY". Robin and the gang were confused. What would aliens, heck, _anybody_, want with Shaggy and Scooby?

Robin decided to look at the words again; the first two were followed by a semi colon, U and M were the first letters. "Urgent Message"? Hmm, yes. G-O-V, that sounded like the beginning of "Government". "Security" was the next word he deciphered. Shaggy and Scooby aren't only wanted by aliens, but athey have something to do with government security? Robin frowned.

"Well?" Fred asked.

"I've deciphered four words." Robin replied, sending the message through another translation attempt. "Urgent Message, Government Security." He turned fully towards the gang. "Make any sense why aliens would want Shaggy and Scooby?"

"Not really…" Daphne replied, suddenly quieting.

"Government. Hmm," Velma scratched her chin. "And you say it's an alien message?" She asked.

"There sure as heck ain't an Earth language like this." Robin replied confidently. He then frowned. "Why?"

"It seems familiar." Velma said. "Can you decipher any more words?"

Robin looked at the screen, more letters had appeared. He could figure out "Agents" and what seemed like two names. He turned to the gang, "Do the names "Crystal" and "Amber" mean anything to you?"

At that everyone perked up, eyes going wide. Robin tried to shrink into his chair, turning it around and telling the Batcomputer to do another translation attempt. Now everyone crowded around the computer, looking intently at the message.

"So, who are those two?" Robin tried again. Shaggy and Scooby's eyes began to look like hearts, and Shaggy replied, "Only the most wonderful girl I ever met." with Scooby adding, "Rand her dog!"

"Oh-kay." Robin said, watching as the third attempt finished translating. The message was revealed. Velma did the honors.

"Urgent Message: We the Systems Alliance of Sentient Species have become aware that you know secrets that endanger our government's security. After a recent mission to your planet, Agents Crystal and Amber revealed that their cover was compromised; however, they claim that their secret is in good hands. We the S.A.S.S. wish to confirm that claim, and so we are requesting that the following immediately report to our base on Nebulon Five: Shaggy and Scooby-Doo."

"The S.A.S.S.?" Daphne wondered aloud.

"The League's never heard of it, so I suppose it's a long way from home." Robin offered.

"What would an alien government want to do with Shag and Scoob?" Fred asked.

"Obviously, they don't want Earth to know of their existence." Velma answered.

"And why would that be?" Robin asked knowingly.

"I guess it's time to find out. Gang, we may have another mystery on our hands." Fred rallied.

"But dude, like how are we getting there?" Shaggy asked.

Robin pressed a button on the keyboard and a loud rumbling could be heard. The gang looked to see a giant rocket emerge from the water surrounding much of the Batcave.

"I think that could get us there." Robin said smugly. The others looked at him. "As long as we're back before Batman returns."

* * *

Jetting upwards, the Bat-Rocket soon left the sky of Gotham as it entered the topmost layers of Earth's atmosphere. And soon, in a flash, it was gone. Mystery Inc. plus one sat inside the rocket, strapped in for safety reasons, with Robin at the controls. As he sent all power to the thrusters, he kicked the gear on high and pushed the ship as fast as it could go. The Justice League Javelins were far faster, but Robin would be darned if he even _attempted_ to steal one. He just hoped Batman's Rocket would get them there and back in optimal Earth time. A week would be nice.

After about what may have been an hour in Earth time, a bright yellow beam came hurtling towards them. No time to react, the beam swallowed them up in yellow light. In seconds, the light subsided, and the Bat-Rocket was moving towards a space complex. A voice came over the radio.

"Please dock your ship at one of the available hatches."

Robin maneuvered the ship to dock at one of the hatches, and Robin and crew unbuckled. The voice came again,

"Prepare to be boarded."

"Copy that." Robin complied. The Bat-Rocket's boarding tube opened up, and in stepped troopers of various alien races. Two possessed the orange skin that was a trademark of a Tamaranian. Robin saw one with two antennas on his head, one that looked suspiciously like a Grey, and two that looked short, stout, and green with red eyes. They weren't Martians, they had the wrong body shaped. The top of their heads arched backwards, and slight ridges could be seen on their foreheads. They had big lips, and really _big_ heads, but their bodies were almost completely cylindrical, and their limbs looked spindly. They must've looked like one of the monsters Mystery Inc. had faced, if Shaggy and Scooby's reactions were anything to go by.

Each trooper was dressed in a periwinkle, and dark blue combination jumpsuit with bullet, or perhaps laser, proof vests. They wore black boots, and blue caps that resembled Earthly army caps. They each had a laser rifle in hand as they inspected the ship. Eventually, they cleared Mystery Inc. for boarding, Scooby and Shaggy leading the way. They kept a close eye on the gang and their pilot, but so far, no hostility had been displayed.

So far so good.


	2. Chapter 2

The escort led Mystery Inc. down a long corridor until they met up with what appeared to be an alien of a shiny, silver-like, complexion. This alien wore a royal red, with golden epaulets adorning his shoulders. For a Systems Alliance with no humans, they sure did know a _lot_ about human apparel. Robin took in the high tech nature of the complex they were walking through. Eons ahead of even the most advanced races he had heard of. Everyone snapped to attention at the alien clad in dark red. He had a white mustache, and huge white eyes will small black pupils. His hands were clawed, and his feet were concealed by boots.

The troopers kneeled, and Mystery Inc. plus one followed suit. One of the green troopers ground out in a gruff voice, "Commander Rulaf!"

The alien commander nodded. When he spoke he carried an air of authority. "Identify yourselves." He ordered.

Shaggy started laughing nervously, as he said, "Well, like, I'm Shaggy. This is Scooby-Doo."

"Rello!" Scooby waved.

Before Shaggy could continue, the alien commander extended his hand. He nodded at the escorts, who departed.

"Come with me, all of you." Mystery Inc. plus one followed the command.

They followed Commander Rulaf down a long hallway that seemed to be leading into a conference room. When they reached the conference room, they saw at least twelve representatives, one from each race that apparently was part of the S.A.S.S. Under each, there were names and planets of origin. Robin saw the planets of Tamaran and Xenon, among others.

"This is the council." Rulaf began. "There is one representative from each race within the Systems Alliance. Currently only twelve planets have joined us. We hope that given time, more will join."

Rulaf pointed to a bi-pedal cat-like alien, with pointed feline ears, and a triangular nose. It had black and green cat eyes, and its skin color was a dark red orange, with jet black stripes.

"This is Calek, a Felonis from the planet Norn." He introduced. He pointed to a Gray alien. "Alee Natal, from the planet Xenon."

He had introduced eight more before pointing to what appeared to be a bi-pedal Golden Retriever, wearing Roman or Greek styled emperor garb. "Gronis hails from the planet Dogea. He is of the Labradath race."

And finally, Rulaf ended introductions by pointing to an Alien that looked like one of the green ones that had escorted the gang there. "And that there, is Stargon. He is a Cisceerian from the planet Ciscera."

"Nice." Robin said. "Now why are we here?"

"Yeah." Velma asked, "Why do you want Scooby and Shaggy?"

"He knows of the S.A.S.S.'s existence, as do you now. Earth doesn't need to know of our existence. We have seen your planet's capabilities for violence. We would never work with such a feral planet." Rulaf replied.

"Then why were you snooping around our back yard?" Robin asked.

"Reports were coming in that Cisceerian troops had landed on Earth, abducting humans. Our agents quickly handled the rumor." Calek replied.

"Unfortunately, our agents' discoveries came at a price. Their cover was blown several times during the mission, and eventually, they exposed to your tall friend and his dog, that they worked for us." Alee Natal added.

"Like, when they said 'alien government', we thought, like, 'Gray USA'!" Shaggy chuckled nervously.

"Now, Shaggy, have you told anyone about your discovery?" Rulaf asked.

"Like, on Earth, they wouldn't believe me anyway!" Shaggy replied.

"I see."

At this news, the council talked and whispered among themselves. Before making any kind of decision, Calek silently ordered for Rulaf to send away the Earthlings, to which the alien commander obeyed. He ushered Mystery Inc. out of the meeting room, and told them that he would find them when the council had made a decision.

"Well, that was interesting." Daphne remarked.

"So, like, what do we do now?" Shaggy asked.

"We investigate." Fred answered.

"I agree. Something smells fishy around here." Velma said.

"Well, if there's something fishy, Scoob and I better _investigate_ the food court." Shaggy said, chuckling.

"Reah! Rood court!" Scooby said, licking his lips, and following his owner to the cafeteria.

After they had left, Robin asked, "While those two are '_investigating_', where will we look for clues?"

Before Fred could answer, the doors behind them slid open. Out stepped Rulaf. "Until the council had come to a decision, we will house you here. Follow me to your rooms." Rulaf strode in front of them and lead the way.

* * *

"Like, two liverwursts a la mode, please!" Shaggy asked the orange skinned girl standing behind the counter. The green eyed alien tilted her head before asking, "Ju no 'liverwurst'?"

"Oh, I see you don't speak English." Shaggy said. "Uh, how 'bout a number eight?" He pointed to the menu behind her. The girl looked at where Shaggy pointed, and said, "Chik Chik Taka Naka?"

"Uh, yeah! Sure!" Shaggy pulled out his wallet. "Like how much?"

The girl shook her head and handed him the plate of food. On the plate, was a pinkish blob, with green coral-like pieces surrounding it like lettuce. Golden noodle-like things adorned the bottom of the plate, and it looked, weird.

"Nujo!" The girl smiled.

Shaggy said to Scooby, "Looks delicious, like, doesn't it Scoob?"

Scooby shook his head at an impossible rate. "Nuh uh!"

"Well, let's at least try it, Scooby Doo." Shaggy and Scooby sat at a blue cafeteria table, both grabbing a fork. Before they dug in, an alien looking like the Space Kook sat next to them. It ate its meal without incident, while Shaggy and Scooby shook like worms. After finishing its alien sandwich, it got up, sparing a glance at the two, and muttered under its breath as it walked away.

Shaggy and Scooby cry-laughed in relief, when suddenly they heard, "What's wrong guys? Never seen an alien before?"

They perked up. They knew that voice!

"Crystal!" Shaggy turned around and shouted!

"Ramber!" Scooby greeted, as a bald, silver skinned female alien sat next to them, a green and dark blue four legged alien in tow.

"Like, man, has it been _too _long since we've seen you guys!" Shaggy said, with Scooby nodding in agreement.

"I've missed you guys. Man, wasn't that a groovy mission you and I were on!" Crystal reminisced.

"Like, you still talk my lingo!" Shaggy grinned like a fool.

Scooby smiled at Amber, the alien dog-creature, who turned away, her cheeks turning a deep blue. The alien sat and ate shyly, not giving much in the way of conversation.

"Like, what's wrong with Amber?" Shaggy asked.

"Our chief geneticist has been doing some tests on Amber. We don't know why, and he won't say, but the tests have left her tired lately." Crystal answered.

"Oh. I see." Shaggy said, picking up a piece of blob with his fork. As the foreign object met his tongue, he smiled impossibly.

Digging in, he said to Scooby, "Come on Scoob! This tastes, like, delicious!"

Scooby cautiously took a bite, before shouting, "Re-Ricious!"

Crystal laughed as Shaggy and Scooby ate like only they could. Humans were so amusing.

**A/N: Next chapter begins the investigation, also, THE Justice League make an appearance! If not next chapter, then the chapter after. I'd like to thank** **my two reviewers, especially JC Rose for the lovely constructive criticism. I hope it's a little more spaced out this chapter. Also, I know it's very dialogue heavy, but once the investigating starts, it'll be more balanced.**

**And to anyone who's seen this but has been hesitant about reviewing, please do! Let me know how I'm doing! It'll be greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

Gorgon 5, a desert planet found in the Appalax space cluster. It was home to an alien base. And that base was currently under attack.

* * *

For the past four months on Earth, the League had been investigating reports of Alien invasion, people being abducted, experimented on, and then dropped back off, becoming mentally scarred. Reports coming from New Mexico and Arizona claimed that these aliens were green, with red eyes. Fortunately, that's not all the League was able to uncover about them.

Aboard the Javelin making its way towards Gorgon 5, Flash stared silently at the Martian who was staring right back at him.

"Are you _sure_ you haven't been abducting people, J'onn?" The red clad hero asked.

"For the last time Wally, I am not behind these attacks." The sand green alien spoke.

"But…" Flash started before being cut off.

"Wally knock it off!" Green Lantern said, quite annoyed. "J'onn's been on monitor duty for the majority of these incidents."

"I still don't trust him." Flash pouted silently, crossing his arms.

"We're here." Batman spoke, as the Javelin descended on the planet Gorgon 5.

As the others made their way to exit the Javelin, Flash whispered to Green Lantern, "Keep a close eye on him, John."

Green Lantern jabbed him with his elbow, and flew out of the Jet.

* * *

Flash sped through floors of alien goons in seconds. Superman fought through entire clusters of lasers beams, returning the favor with his heat vision. Batman dashed through halls and control rooms, punching out aliens with electric knuckle braces. Wonder Woman punched computers and disabled the base, while Green Lantern and Hawkgirl went for the leader.

J'onn phased through the floor before knocking out four alien troopers. Flash dashed through an entire formation, sending out a barrage of left and right hooks, and uppercuts. In the control room, John and Shayera finally managed to capture the alien commander.

As the fighting died down, Green Lantern brought down the leader in a construct that tied him up. John set the alien on the ground, as the rest of the League surrounded him.

"Wonder Woman." Batman ordered. The Amazon took out her lasso of truth, and wrapped it around the Alien's thick, green neck.

"Tell us the truth, the lasso compels you!" Wonder Woman said.

Batman knelt down in front of the alien commander, asking, "What were your troops doing abducting humans in New Mexico?"

The alien chuckled. He responded, "We know nothing of the sort, we don't need anything from your race! You are simply wasting your time!"

Martian Manhunter's eyes flashed yellow, and he said, "He's lying."

"How!?" Wonder Woman asked, slightly enraged. Batman didn't ask questions and sent a 1000 volt punch to the alien's stomach.

"I won't ask again." Batman narrowed his eyes. Wonder Woman tightened the lasso's grip on the alien's throat, and the alien replied, "Fine! Fine! We were launching an invasion of your world!"

"Why?" Batman growled.

"Because, your race would retaliate against ours, and once our allies got involved, you would turn on them!"

"Why would you want humanity to go to war with you?" Flash asked, confused.

"Because the S.A.S.S. must fall! Lord Stargon decrees it!"

The Justice League looked at each other, now even more confused.

* * *

Velma was attempting to hack into an alien computer stationed just outside their quarters. Robin was hacking a computer on the other side of the hall. Robin had hacked into extremely complex security systems, and he wasn't about to let an alien computer defeat him.

AH HA!

He was in. Robin dug around a bit, scrolling through files of the twelve sentient species that participated in the S.A.S.S. He found the usual notes about physical description, and psychological qualities, as well as a little information on each species' society. He expected to find that. He didn't expect to find that the Cisceerians were on a "High Priority" list, a list of races that were to be watched out for. Why would they even induct them into the Alliance if they weren't to be trusted?

Robin frowned. He looked over his shoulder.

"Find anything, Velma?" He asked.

"No, nothing of interest." She replied.

Robin then said, "You might want to come see this."

Velma crossed the hallway and stood behind Robin, reading what was on his screen. She gasped.

"Weird, isn't it?" He asked.

"And the plot thickens." Velma said.

* * *

Shaggy and Scooby were following Crystal and Amber around as they did their usual system checks.

"So like, Crystal, what do you guys, like, do around here?" Shaggy asked.

"We're kind of like lieutenants in the S.A.S.S.'s army. Some of the security checks report to us. We in turn, give the reports to the higher ups." Crystal replied.

"Like, um, I was wondering, how do you guys speak English?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, some of our races naturally speak English, as shocking as that is. As for the others, the Tamaranians learn through lip contact, and the Spaks learn new languages like anyone else."

"And, like, how is that?" Shaggy asked.

"They read books." Crystal replied.

Suddenly, Crystal was flagged down by a soldier across the room.

"I'll talk to you guys later. Come on Amber." The silver alien walked away, the dog-creature in tow.

"Well Scoob," Shaggy turned to his Great Dane companion. "Let's you and me get back to the gang."

"Right!" The two walked away.

* * *

Fred and Daphne were walking the halls, looking for any clues they could find without being suspicious. Suddenly, they heard Velma running up to them.

"Guys!" She yelled. They turned to her.

"What is it, Velma?" Fred asked.

"Robin and I found something." Velma showed them a notepad which held the important information.

"Why would the Cisceerians be inducted into the S.A.S.S. if the Alliance didn't trust them?" Daphne asked.

"I bet that if we do a bit more digging, we'll find out." Fred replied.

"No need to." Robin stalked up to them. "I know why."

"Why then?" Velma asked.

"They simply acted well enough to pass the test. That fishy smell? It smells like a conspiracy to me." Robin said.

Behind Fred and Daphne, Robin saw three Cisceerians slipping into a room undetected. Robin moved past Fred and Daphne, and said, "You guys keep looking for clues. I've got a fresh lead."

He spun around, startling the others.

"Do _not_ follow me."

Fred, Daphne, and Velma went in the opposite direction of Robin, and the Boy Wonder slipped quietly into the room the Cisceerian troops had entered not five minutes before. Inside the room were stacks of crates, and a lone table with a spotlight hanging over it. Robin slid behind a crate and pressed his ear, activating a hidden recorder.

"The "good doctor" Cryse is getting suspiciously close to the secret of Subject Amber." One of the broccoli-headed aliens said.

Robin narrowed his eyes. _Subject_ Amber?

"I told you we should've acquired more subjects. One member of an alien race not catalogued by the Alliance? They were bound to get suspicious."

"Well put, Orlaff. We must however remove attention from Subject Amber, and focus it on the shady humans. They could ruin everything!" A third spoke.

Robin tried his best not to jump out and interrogate right there. Instead, he cut off his recording, and slunk back out of the storage room, and back into the main hallway.

When they heard the door slide shut, one of the aliens smirked.

"What is it Toro?" One asked.

"A human has been listening."

The two other aliens paled.

"Don't worry! One puny human cannot jostle the might of Stargon's master plan!" Toro assured.

* * *

"What exactly are you planning?" Calek asked Stargon, the cat-creature flicking his ear slightly.

"You hate the Dogeans more than anyone, correct?" Stargon turned to the cat-alien standing in his quarters.

Calek yawned. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"If we were to initiate a war with them, would you join us?" Stargon asked.

"Unlike you, I actually care for this alliance. I don't care for war."

"So you won't help us?"

"No." Calek responded.

"Very well. We will be on our own for this war then. Take heed Calek, if we succeed, your precious alliance will crumble." Stargon sneered, as Calek turned around, and walked out.

**A/N: Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Back in their quarters aboard the space station, Robin revealed to the gang the new information he had uncovered.

"What does Amber have to do with anything?" Daphne asked.

"I bet she holds a critical role in the conspiracy!" Fred replied, conviction in his voice.

Robin scratched his chin with a gloved hand, frowning in thought. Shaggy and Scooby then entered the room.

"Hey gang!" Shaggy greeted. "Like, that alien food court sure knows how to satisfy!"

"Reah! Ratisfy!" Scooby agreed.

Shaggy noticed the look of contemplation on everyone's face, and asked, "Like, is there something we missed?"

"Shaggy, did you come across Crystal and Amber?" Velma questioned.

"Like, yeah! It was wonderful!" Shaggy replied, his eyes once again beginning to look like hearts.

"Rand re saw Ramber!" Scooby added, jumping giddily.

Robin and the others shared a look, and Robin knelt down to Scooby's level. Place a hand on the dog's back, Robin asked, "Scooby, did you notice anything different about Amber?"

"Nuh uh!" Scooby denied.

"Well, actually, like yeah!" Shaggy answered. "She was very quiet. But, like, that's not the weird part; the weird part was that she seemed shyer than she was when we met her."

"And how was she when you met her?" Robin inquired.

"Well, like, shy, but very active!" Shaggy answered, frowning in thought. "This time she seemed, like, depressed almost."

Robin stroked his chin again, and then made for the door.

"Where are you going?" Daphne asked.

"I feel like we should do some more digging up on Amber. If the Cisceerians know something about her, the rest of the Alliance doesn't, I feel like someone's being had." Robin answered.

* * *

Commander Rulaf was strolling through the hallways, a silver bespectacled alien following him. Said alien had a data-pad in hand, and was currently skimming over schematics.

"Her genetic code is exactly like that of a Dogean's." The bespectacled alien spoke.

"How they expected to keep this from us forever is beyond me." Rulaf said.

"Look," The other alien showed Rulaf the data-pad. "The only thing different is the gene that dictates appearance."

"I saw it Doctor."

"It's a mutagen!" The "doctor" continued. Rulaf sighed. He turned to look the doctor in the eyes.

"Go work on your research Doctor Cryse, I'll will bring this up with the council." As the doctor scrambled away, Rulaf scratched his chin. _Perhaps_, he thought, _the human meddlers can help us._

* * *

It had been done. Rulaf had approached the gang and had asked for their help. Meanwhile, Robin had started his own investigation. He stealthily made his way to the hangar bay, looking for any ship that would give him access to a Cisceerian computer. He pulled out a small pair of binoculars, searching the area, before spotting a ship surrounded by a few Cisceerians.

"Bingo." He said.

Quickly moving towards the ship, he launched himself upwards, and took the guards by surprise, kicking one across the face. He pulled out his Bo staff and twirled it, spinning around and jamming guards with the tips of the staff. Cracking it over the last guard's head, Robin headed inside. From inside one of the surrounding towers, Stargon looked on. He smirked, and made his way down to the hangar.

Inside the ship, Robin found it empty. He quickly made his way to the control room. Once there, he cracked his fingers, and got to work. He tapped some suspicious looking icons, and soon brought up a lab report. When it came up, Robin noticed a picture of what looked like a golden retriever. No, he frowned, maybe it was a Labradath. He skimmed the file, finding that most of it was in an alien language. Robin pulled out a circular disc and placed it on the keyboard, then tapped a few keys.

Now, the screen was in English, much easier to understand. _Now then, _Robin cracked his fingers again, _let's do this_. He read the file name, Project A-2637. He read some details about a project referred to as "Infiltration", then read where it had failed, and saw that special attention needed to be given to Project A-2637. He saw where the Project had been subjected to a chemical noted as "Mutagen R". Robin shut out the window, and pulled up the file on Mutagen R, easier to find now that the file names had been translated.

He pulled up a picture of a dark blue four-legged alien with four legs. Realization hit him, and he pulled up the previous file on Project A-2637.

"Holy…" He started.

"Impressive, is it not!?" came a triumphantly deep voice from behind. Robin spun around. There stood Stargon, troopers flanking him.

"You won't get away with this." Robin pulled out his staff once more, and twirled it.

"Don't attempt to stop us, for once the invasion of Dogea begins, all will fall into place, and be revealed." The thick necked alien smirked in victory.

"Not buying it." Robin lunged at the alien and his men, and a fight broke out.

* * *

Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby Doo were investigating Amber and Crystal's quarters, access granted them by Rulaf. Scooby sniffed under beds, while Shaggy rummaged through the closet. Velma was looking in drawers when she absent mindedly started conversation with Shaggy.

"Shaggy?" She started.

"Like, yeah Velma?" He replied.

"What're your expectations for this mystery?" Velma asked. She heard the rummaging noise stop. She looked behind her. Shaggy's fists were balled, and his eyes were tightly shut. He let out a breath, and started looking through the closet again.

"I have no expectations Velma." Shaggy replied. "Not anymore."

He stopped his search for clues and left the room. Scooby whined at Shaggy, sensing his best friend's rather poor mood.

As Shaggy left the room he ran into Crystal. The alien lifted her eyebrow quizzically. Shaggy chuckled nervously. "Like hey!" He greeted. Crystal smirked.

"Shaggy?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing in my room?" Crystal asked seductively, causing Shaggy to sweat bullets.

"Like, we were called in to investigate, like, government stuff!" Shaggy answered. The door opened, and Crystal looked inside. Velma and Scooby walked out.

"Oh, hi Velma! How groovy to see you again!" Crystal greeted, sparing a glance at Shaggy.

"Hi Crystal! It's nice to see you again, too." Velma replied. She glance between Shaggy and Crystal, and said to Scooby, "Come on, Scoob, Shaggy and Crystal have a few things to talk about."

As they retreated, Shaggy shouted out, "Like wait!"

"So," Shaggy gulped. "What do we have to talk about Shaggy?" Crystal asked.

This wasn't gonna be fun.

* * *

_**CRACK!**_

A Cisceerian cracked Robin across the face, sending the Boy Wonder down for the count. It had taken twenty-four men and sixteen rounds of ammo, but they had finally got him.

Robin was brought before Stargon and thrown at his feet.

"Orders, my lord?" The Cisceerian asked.

"Throw him out of the ship; have him held for meddling with our tech." Stargon ordered. The alien complied.

When Robin was handed over to Rulaf and two S.A.S.S. troopers, the Cisceerians said, "We found him hacking our computers. He was trying to steal government secrets!"

"You did well." Rulaf said his tone cold. The aliens nodded and walked away. Robin, regaining consciousness, lifted his head to look at Rulaf.

"Don't trust them." He said.

"I don't." Rulaf replied, lifting the teen to his feet. "Now boy, what did you learn?"

**A/N: It's going down. Now that the foundation of the plot has been established, the real fun begins. As always, Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Robin repeated to Rulaf all that he'd learned. The alien commander turned an anxious shade of blue, and began to pace. Commander Rulaf's quarters were made of erratically shaped panels, molded in various shades of blue. A large window looking out into space replaced the far wall, and a turquoise command chair sat in the center. Besides the Commander and the Boy Wonder, two S.A.S.S. soldiers and Doctor Cryse also stood in the room. The doctor was nervously scribbling information on his data pad, nodding every so often as the put the pieces together.

After a long bout of silence, Robin asked, "Is Amber anyone of importance? I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if she was-"

"A princess," Rulaf interjected. Robin cocked his head to the side and asked, "Come again?"

Rulaf sighed, and returned to his normal shade of silver. "King Gronis of Dogea has a daughter. Her name is Amber. She was kidnapped over two standard years ago. Agent Amber has been a part of the S.A.S.S. for over half of that time."

"You mean the Cisceerians didn't even bother changing her name?" Robin asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, you say that in mockery. However, Amber is a surprisingly common name among sentient beings. Our race and the Dogeans have a mixture of what can only be called 'Earth names' and names that you would consider exotic." Rulaf explained.

"Okay, naming aside, I don't understand why they would plant a spy in an agency they were a part of." Robin said.

Rulaf scratched his chin a little, and agreed, saying, "Yes, that is a bit odd. What can you deduce?"

"How dangerous were Agent Amber's missions?" Robin asked.

"Occasionally very dangerous, as can be seen by Mission Earth. Why?"

"They kidnap her, and make her your agent. You send her on a dangerous mission. They count on her getting killed; they expose themselves as the kidnappers…" Robin's eyes slid to the side as he put the pieces together. "The Dogeans accuse you of knowing and murdering their princess, the S.A.S.S. splits apart, and all out war takes place."

Robin's words sent a chill down everyone's spines.

* * *

The Javelin blasted through space at an immeasurable speed. Batman sat piloting the fighter, while Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Lantern discussed the information they had received.

"An Alien NATO?" Flash asked skeptically. "That's hard for even me to believe."

"Wally, you know that there are aliens out there. Shayera, J'onn, myself, heck, John was given his powers _by_ aliens!" Clark said.

"Yeah, but a whole Alliance of them? Come on guys, this isn't Star Wars!" Flash argued.

"No, but perhaps it is something similar." Diana mused.

"The entire Green Lantern corps is made up of several candidates from several planets." Green Lantern added. "However, they've never heard of the S.A.S.S."

"That's exactly my point!" Wally said. "Are these guys just under the radar or something?"

"Whatever's the case, we need to stop the Cisceerians before anything bad happens." Batman stated from the cockpit. He flipped a few controls, and adjusted the flight computer. "Prepare to Zeta," he said in warning. The other Leaguers settled in, and a bright yellow flash consumed the Javelin.

* * *

Outside the S.A.S.S.'s headquarters, several dark green ships zipped into view. Neon green lights illuminated their shapes, with a minty glow emanating from the cockpits. The ships were shaped like triangles from the top, with extended panels at the corners. The ships had a rise in the middle, giving them a folded look.

Bright green laser fire shook the HQ, sending troops to their battle stations. Boarding alarms whined as the ships docked. Out of the ships spilled dozens of androids, each ranging seven feet tall, with cylindrical bodies cast entirely in white. Their right arms ended in a sharp point that served as a stabbing device and a ranged weapon. Their heads were flat on top and round in circumference. Their faces were black screens that were ovular and sideways, with a mint green sensor light.

In Rulaf's quarters, he barked orders to the two troopers stationed there, asking Doctor Cryse, "You have an idea on how to change Amber back, correct?" When the doctor nodded he said, "Go work on it, we'll hold them off."

Rulaf, Robin, and the two troopers left the room in the direction of the fight.

Crystal heard the alarms and turned to Shaggy, "I guess we have to finish this talk another day."

She ran off, leaving Shaggy relieved. He felt another shake and whined, "Hey guys!? Where are you!? Scooby-Doo!? Velma!?" He ran in the opposite direction of the commotion, flailing his arms around.

Velma and Scooby reached the end of a hallway, stopping as Alliance soldiers ran in front of them, each one heavily armed, and an air of determination spread among them. Boots hit the floor in sync as they rushed towards the boarding hatches. Velma and Scooby went to follow them to see what was happening.

A trooper who appeared to be in charge gave orders, standing against the wall and shooting down advancing parties of androids. Each trooper took a kneeling stance and crowded against the sides of the hallway, laying down heavy fire. As one trooper got shot, another advanced to take his place. The lasers of the Alliance were a bright red, while the enemy forces fired bright green blasts. Doctor Cryse rushed his way to his lab, where Crystal and two troopers were guarding. He opened the door and slid inside, trying to find the folder on his research regarding changing Amber back.

Outside his door, both troopers were shot by advancing androids, and Crystal was barely holding them off. Doctor Cryse ran out of the lab with his research in hand, and as he tried to escape, he was shot in back.

"Doctor!" Crystal yelled, unable to assist with the pressing attack. Eventually, the androids were blasted from behind, with the one in front having its head knocked off. As it was kicked forward, Crystal saw Robin and five Alliance soldiers coming to her aid. One immediately checked the doctor, and sighed in defeat.

"He's dead." The trooper said simply.

Robin ran a hand over his face, and drifted his eyes to the scattered papers on the floor. Robin went over to pick them up, organizing them carefully. Robin went up to the door of the lab, and after few calculations, he kicked it open. Meaning, as he kicked it, the door slid open. He walked into the lab, which was dimly lit, surveying the various alien chemicals that rested on the doctor's desk. He spotted a medical table in the corner, which had a medium blue color.

Robin looked at the doctor's desk, and sifted through the folders that were on the desk. He looked at the main laboratory and found a needle that was carefully placed in a holder, finding it marked, "Mutagen R extractor". He picked it up, making sure it was carefully placed in his utility belt.

He turned around, "We need to find Amber."

* * *

Fred and Daphne met up with Shaggy as the fight was dying down.

"Shaggy! What happened?" Fred asked, seeing as how Shaggy was bent over, sweating and panting heavily.

"We were like, just attacked man! And I don't know like, where Velma and Scoob went!" He said.

Daphne helped get Shaggy into a standing position, and leaned him against the wall. Daphne looked to Fred.

"What do you think is going on?" She asked.

"Maybe the Cisceerians finally played their hand." Fred deduced, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Guys?" The gang looked behind them. "Are you okay?"

It was Amber. But what held the gang's stares was the fact that her appearance was fading in between that of a dog's and that of her current alien form. Shaggy let out a nervous stream of chuckles, and said,

"Like that's some freaky stuff!"

**A/N: War has started. Who were the attackers? Who was behind the attack? What's wrong with Amber? Will the Cisceerians' plans come to fruition? Find out next time! Same Bat-Time! Same Bat-Channel!**


End file.
